


Shounen Jump

by mazapan_cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazapan_cat/pseuds/mazapan_cat
Summary: Satori and yourself decide to put up an ad as a prank. Let’s see how that turns out~~(I’m pretty crappy at writing descriptions)





	Shounen Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first scenario that I wrote for a blog looking for admins but I never entered. Hope you enjoy!!

"Did you see this weeks ads," Wakatoshi said handing you a copy of Shonen Jump.

_**GETTING TIRED OF LOOKING LIKE A POTATO??** Have you ever wanted to look how you were when you were younger? Well with our company Natural Hair Transplant, we can help you now with a low cost once you call you call now!_  
_Be confident and live without fear now!_

_Call Tendou Satori now for further information!! **555-XXXX**_

"Oh my god! It actually got published?! Has Tendou read it yet?" You said covering your mouth to hold in your giggling.  
"He handed me it so I can read the ads before he looked through it. He said he was trying to get hyped up for a new chapter. But I'm finished it now and I'd appreciate it if you can bring it back to him," Wakatoshi said zipping his backpack and getting up from his desk  
"I think he's still in class, we'll be having practice later if you'd like to stop by."  
"Thanks Miracle boy, I'll be seeing you later." You said waving at him  
Wakatoshi silently waved back while you went towards Tendou's class

"Hey Ten! Ten! Guess what!" You said skipping to his seat.  
"Well yes ____, I am ten out of ten. No need to yell it out. How can the ten out of ten help you," Tendou said giving you a sly look  
" Sure babe, anyways did you see the ads!" You said scrambling to find the page with the ad. Founding the ad, you practically shoved the book into Tendou's face.  
"Calm down! You're gonna give me paper cuts!" Tendou whined slapping your hand away.  
Tendou took the book and you pointed at the ad with glee  
"It came out nice than expected! Good work on the writing ____! And strangely ive gotten a call all morning by an unknown number,"he said taking out his phone.  
"You think someone actually called! Maybe we shouldn't have used your number!" You said looking at the ad again.  
Tendou's phone starting ringing,  
"Ah! It's the same number! Might as well answer it now so I won't have to deal with it later,"  
"Hello!" Tendou answered standing up straighter sounding professionally.  
"Yes! This is the Natural Hair Transplant Corporation" Tendou said looking at you with a smirk. You quietly giggled into your palm  
"Yes! Please hold while we transfer you to one of our associates." Tendou said passing you the phone.  
Your eyes widened and you quickly snatched the phone while also slapping Tendou's arm.  
You quickly got on your phone and looked up numbers for transplants.  
"Yes hello! I'm sorry to say but we'll have to have you make a call to a different number! I'm sorry about that!" You glared at Tendou while he just gave you a shit eating grin.  
"The number is 999-XXXX. Thank you for calling!" You quickly hanged up and blocked the number.  
"Tendou, what the hell! Why did you put me on the spot like that!" You whined giving him another slap on the arm.  
"Well you're so cute when your flustered and I'd like to believe you’re better at these situations" He said grabbing your shoulders and walking you out towards the gym.  
"You know what _____. I like you a lot" Tendou said grabbing a hold of your hand swinging it a bit.  
"I know I am pretty cool. And plus that's why you confessed," you said swing both of your hands a bit higher  
"I actually think it was you who confessed."  
"I remember you blushing as red as your hair when you asked me," you teased.  
"Let's settle this by asking Miracle Boy!"  
"Ha! Good luck, he's obviously gonna agree with me!"  
"Wakatoshi kun is obviously gonna agree with me! I’m his best friend! Let's settle this now!" He held your hand tighter and started jogging towards the gym.  
"He obviously confessed first," you thought to your self looking up at Tendou who's ears were a light red.  
You quickly pulled him to a stop and pulled him in for a sweet kiss  
"What's that for," he said blushing  
"Nothing, just that I like you a lot"  
“Of course you do, and I may like you too ____" Tendou said with a grin and pulling you in for another kiss


End file.
